SUMMER FM
by pinkpuruu
Summary: The Bleach characters, united by a single event.


**Summer FM**

One. He will already be out the door when the radio announcement is aired. He won't hear the panicked reporter, ordering everyone to stay at home nor the solemn announcement that the earthquake might be a six off the Richter scale nor the location of the said earthquake. It will be awhile before he reached the city to buy some leeks for his sister to cook dinner with, only to find it completely deserted. It wouldn't be long for him to realize, however, that this is no ordinary earthquake. He is a smart boy. It will also strike him immediately that the girl standing in front of him, draped in dark black ceremonial robes and a sword that no girl ought to be carrying around, isn't very ordinary either.

Two. She will be able feel the spiritual pressure from islands away. She won't know if it were destiny or just dumb luck that drew her to it (_him_), but she'll know that it'll be something that she'll never regret. She will grit her teeth, thinking of her duty, her responsibilities, but somehow let them all slip away because of a sullen moody boy with a broken childhood. She knows that it will end in sadness the moment he smiles. She plunges forward.

Three. Sewing, again. A cute plush animal in the shape of a cat, with buttons for eyes and a thin embroidered mouth. Her club president will ask why a cat, and she will make up something about a dream and how her brother always wanted one. She won't feel the rumbling of the earthquake for another few minutes, not that she will take it to be unusual. But when she does, instead of ducking under the table like everyone else in the classroom does, save one boy who runs outside, her eyes look towards the sky. A dark and murky gray. She will not know why the first thing she thinks of is Kurosaki.

Four. He will be the only who runs outside of the school looking up at the sky with solemn, yet steely, eyes that glare through spectacles. The needles and thread that would be in his hands would clatter silently onto the floor. He will rush off, griping a cross so tightly in his hand that the sharp edges cut into his skin. He will hope he makes it there before someone (_something_) else does.

Five. He will be hiding in the storage room of a construction sight, hoping that the beams will be strong enough to withstand the force. A metal beam will drop next to him, inches away from his foot, nails will batter harmlessly against his head, and off in the distance, a voice will beckon him towards the shadows. And since he is weak against cute things, he will take the cage with the bright yellow cockatiel with pink cheeks and protect it from the falling debris. The only sounds that will be made will be the small sob-like chirps that the bird makes against the metal bars of the cage.

Six. The earthquake won't reach his store at all. He won't know about it until he wakes up from his afternoon nap and talks with the girl clutching a broom tightly against her chest. The clouds won't be gone, though. He will look up at the sky and scare the loud boy with one of his toothy grins. He will skip happily, whistling all the while, back into the store and dig through the storage closest, a large room hidden far away in the dark recluses of the store. He'll laugh when he finds what he's looking for and then will wait eagerly for the days to come.

Seven. He won't even been in Tokyo the day of the earthquake. He will be in Beijing, sending off the ghost of a president of a large company, easily and as if it were ridiculous for him to be doing such tasks anyway. He will check the clock anxiously every minute, wondering if he could travel fast enough to Tokyo to see her. But then he will remember the amount of paperwork that he would have to deal with back at home and groan and mumble, but eventually return home. He hopes that when he gets back, he'll see her there, bright-eyed and grinning mischievously with a tray of stolen meat buns.

Eight. From the ground, breathing heavily and clutching the chain attached to her chest, the girl will watch as the two look at each other briefly, but not really looking at all. She will notice the widened eyes of both parties and the way their chests raise slightly as their breaths hitch at the sight. The boy will stumble forward, reaching out, and the girl will fly away, a look of agitation on her features. The girl, clutching the chain, will then go towards the boy and thank him gratefully, only to realize that his eyes are staring far off into the sky. She will wonder if they've met before.

Nine.


End file.
